Cherry Samurai
by iheartgdragon
Summary: SasuxSaku DRABBLES! R&R! UPDATED! Drabble Five:Kiss the Rain:Summary inside!
1. Drabble One: White Christmas

**A/N: Hi! This is my SasuxSaku drabbles. It's my first so please R&R and I hope you enjoy themxD **

**---------------------------------------xCHERRY SAMURAIx--------------------------------------**

**-o-White Christmas-o-**

…**O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

_I gave you my heart but you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special. _

_Forever yours Sasuke…_

**...O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

It was Christmas Eve; December 25th.

It was cold; the breezy wind blew through the cherry blossom locks shaping her heart-shaped face.

She breathed out with her warm breath, "Sasuke-kun…"

It hasn't snowed since ever. There was no sight of the milky white sheets of snow that covers the green grass like a blanket.

"No snow…when there's no snow on Christmas…there's no hope that Sasuke-kun will ever receive my heart," Sakura looked down and breathed out a puff of warm air.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved his arms out and bent down to catch his breath. "Why are you here alone Sakura-chan?" Naruto clasped his hands together for warmth. Even if there's no snow, it was still freezing cold.

"Oh nothing Naruto-kun. I was just thinking on this Christmas day. Oh, Merry Christmas Naruto-kun! Here," Sakura smiled and gave him his present. It was gold and had an orange ribbon on top. It was a medium sized gift and it wasn't that heavy.

"Oh Sakura-chan! Thank You!" Naruto grabbed the present in her eyes. "I wonder what it is. A box of ramen? No it can't be the gift is too small to be that. Hmm…I'll open it up at home. Hey Sakura, why don't you come with me for ramen. It will be my Christmas present for you. Oh and I'll bring Sasuke-teme too," Naruto put his gift in his pocket.

"Oh, Naruto…there's no need to-" Sakura tucked her pink lock around her ears.

"No Sakura it's okay! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed her hand covered with a pink glove. "M-Matte!"

"There's Sasuke-teme! Hey TEME!" Naruto dragged Sakura behind still holding her hand. Sasuke looked at the blond-haired boy and looked away. But then he saw Naruto holding Sakura's hand and she was blushing. Sasuke frowned at this sight and Naruto walked over to him. "What?"

"Well, I'm inviting you and Sakura for ramen. My treat, it's my Christmas present to you," Naruto grinned his goofy smile.

Sasuke looked at their hands and said, "Hn." Sakura's eyes went over to Naruto and her hands'. "O-Oh," she let go of her hand quickly and blushed. "Y-yeah Sasuke-kun. Why don't you come with us?" Sakura smiled with her emerald orbs shimmering with glee.

Sasuke shrugged and went over to them. "Merry Christmas teme!" Naruto yelled. "Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled. 'I should give his gift later…till the perfect time. Please let it snow.' Sakura rubbed her hands.

"Aa," Sasuke breathed out and noticed her shiver and he held her hand. "Huh?" Sakura blushed from the contact and looked up at his intense onyx eyes. "You're too slow. Come on."

"O-Oh…yeah," Sakura looked down from disappointment. 'He only did that so I can catch up…Oh well! At least he cared!'

They reached to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. "Merry Christmas old man! I would like three Christmas special ramen please!" Naruto ordered for them and sat comfortably on the chair.

Sakura quickly let go of her hand and looked away, while Sasuke was slightly blushing but he looked down. Sakura sighed and looked at the grey sky. No sign of snow yet. 'Is it even going to snow?'

"Ok here it is! Merry Christmas everybody!" the ramen dude gave their ramen and it was quiet for a while. All you can hear was slurping noises from Naruto.

Sakura looked at her ramen bowl and she didn't feel like eating, "Um Naruto…I'm going to leave now. Thanks for the gift. Bye Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stood up with her head down covering her green orbs.

Sasuke watched Sakura leave sulking to the bridge. 'What's wrong with her?' "Naruto, I'm going to. Here's the money," he slapped the money on the table and went to leave with his hands in his pockets.

"What is wrong with them?" Naruto slurped his ramen. "Oh well! I get all the ramen!"

Sakura left and started to feel wet drops of tears roll down her rosy cheeks. She touched her tears and looked down at the water below the bridge. Her reflection showed a sad kunoichi with tears in her eyes. "Why the heck am I crying?" she wiped her tears and looked up at the sky. "Maybe because of last Christmas…"

"_Sasuke-kun!" the young Sakura ran up to Sasuke on a snowy day of Christmas._

_Sasuke looked up and thought annoyingly. 'Sakura.'_

"_Sasuke-kun! Merry Christmas! Here's your gift," Sakura gave her present and reached out to him. Sasuke just looked at the gift and began to leave. "M-Matte! Sasuke! Here's your-"_

"_I don't need a gift," Sasuke glared at her and began to walk away. "But Sasuke, it's Christmas," Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes. "Well if you don't' want this. I'll just give you my heart Sasuke. I love you," Sakura smiled at him and Sasuke froze. _

_He looked back and replied back, "Sorry, but I don't feel the same for you. Give it to someone else who's special." And then, he left. _

_Leaving Sakura and the snow falling at her. She looked up with tears trailing down her face. "Why?"_

'Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But then you gave it away. This year is going to change…but I think it's still going to be the same,' Sakura put her head down on the rail of the bridge and let the snowy snowflakes fall gently on her cherry blossom hair.

Sasuke found the pink-haired girl on the bridge. He walked slowly to her and hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura jerked up and slowly looked up only to meet emerald to onyx. "Sasuke…"

'Huh? No "kun"?' Sasuke shook the thought off and opened his mouth, "What are you doing here? You're going to catch a cold." Sakura widened her eyes for his concern. Sasuke noticed this and he quickly replaced it with, "If you're going to catch a cold, you're going to hold back the team."

Sakura went back to her sorrowful eyes and looked down at the water. 'I knew it…he doesn't care…oh well.' "Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at the girl and gave her a questionable look.

"Here. A gift. Merry Christmas," Sakura took out the blue wrapped box. Sasuke looked at it and then at her.

Pause. Silent. Pause.

"If you don't want it, it's okay. It's not like it's the first time in Christmas I get rejected," Sakura spoke and then Sasuke snatched the box. He slowly opened his mouth and breathed out, "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura widened her eyes and Sasuke smirked, "Well aren't you going to open it for me?" "H-Huh?" Sakura looked up blushing. Sasuke reached out the box for her to open. She timidly grabbed the box and carefully ripped the wrapping paper. Inside it revealed a dark blue woven scarf with the initials "S.U."

Sasuke looked warmly at her for the first time in Christmas and said, "Would you put it on for me?" Sakura jerked her head up and blushed, "S-Sure."

She wrapped her the scarf slowly around his neck and smiled. Then she saw tiny snowflakes finally fall on her nose. Sakura gasped from the cold touch and then looked up. "AH! SNOW! It's finally here!" Sakura spread her arms wide and praised the sky.

Sasuke amusingly looked at Sakura and breathed out, "A White Christmas."

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke called out for her. Sakura looked confusingly at him. "Hm?"

"I didn't give you your present yet," Sasuke smirked at her confused face. Sakura looked surprised, "You don't have to Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I want to." He bent down slowly and there was a warm sensation. Even with the coldness around them, together they create warmth.

"Merry Christmas Sakura," Sasuke broke apart an inch and breathed out. Sakura smiled warmly at him and breathed out also, "Merry Christmas to you to Sasuke."

They both smiled under the snowy sky.

On Christmas Day; Decemeber 25th; a White Christmas.


	2. Drabble Two: Global Kiss

**A/N: This is my second SasuxSaku Drabble. Please R&R, I hope you enjoy it:D**

**--------------------------------------CHERRY SAMURAI------------------------------------------**

**Title: **Global Kiss

**Pairing:** SasuxSaku

**Summary:** ???

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Every gesture,_

_Every move that she makes,_

_Makes me feel like never before_

_Why do I have this growing need to be beside her?_

_These emotions I never knew_

_Of some other world far beyond this place_

_Beyond the trees, above the clouds_

_I see before me a new horizon_

The raven black locks swayed with the wind while he was laying down the trunk of the cherry blossom tree.

"_Sasuke!" the gentle voice called out. "Hm, where is that boy? Sasuke!"_

"_I'm here mom! I'm coming!" the little Sasuke ran to his mother and gave her a big embrace._

"_Sasuke! I was worried about you! Where were you honey?" his mother laughed while trying to stand up. _

"_I was training!" Sasuke giggled in his mother's arms feeling the warmth and comfort._

"_On what?" his mother smiled warmly at him. "On my jutsu father would like me to master!" Sasuke lifted his arms in his air and smiled cutely back at her._

_And then Sasuke sadly put his hands down, "Momma…does father even love me?"_

_His mother sadly frowned at him, "Of course your father loves you. He loves you very much." She gently stroked his raven-hair and whispered._

"_Then why does he seem to love Itachi more than me," Sasuke buried his face in his mother's chest breathing in her scent; peonies._

_His mother stopped stroking his head and made him look at her, "Tell you what Sasuke. Why don't I show you how I show my love to you? You're the first one to know. Actually you're the only one to know. What do you say?"_

_Sasuke looked at his mother with his big onyx eyes, "Even Itachi doesn't know?"_

_His mother smiled and nodded, "Yep. So what do you say?"_

"_Sure!" Sasuke giggled and waited patiently for his mother. "Okay…" his mother pointed to his forehead._

Sasuke looked up in the sky and closed his eyes remembering the memories back in his past. He then heard a voice calling out his name. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

His mind reverted to his mother's voice. 'Mom?' He turned his head only to face a pink-haired girl with beautiful emerald eyes. "Hi Sasuke," she smiled sweetly at him.

Sasuke gave a little smile at her and she wrapped her arms around his. "What's wrong Sasuke? You seem to be…dazed."

Sasuke just replied softly, "Nothing…I was just remembering something my mother did…you know? She reminds me of you."

Sakura looked questionably at his handsome face, "How?"

Sasuke slowly turned her body so it will face him. "Would you like know?" Sasuke smirked slightly at her amusing her. Sakura stuck her tongue out and playfully said, "Come on!"

Sasuke smiled to himself and he pointed to her forehead, "North." He then pointed to her chin, "South." He pointed to her right cheek, "East." Finally he pointed to her left cheek, "West."

Sakura just followed his fingers touching parts of her face she then felt a warm sensation on her forehead, "I love you all around the world." Sakura widened her eyes from shock and then got disappointed. 'Aww…and I was hoping…'

Sasuke smirked at her reaction, "Why disappointed?"

Sakura absentmindedly nodded, "Yeah…I-I mean, N-No!" She then fumbled with her words. Sasuke then captured her lips to shut her up.

Sakura gasped and then closed her eyes and slowly put her arms around his neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small waist and made the kiss deeper.

"I love you all around the world," he whispered in her ear. Sakura smiled at this and whispered back, "I love you around the world too."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**THE END**


	3. Drabble Three: Defying Gravity

**A/N: My third SasuxSaku Drabble. I know Sasuke seems OOC here. But please get with it. R&RxD**

**---------------------------------CHERRY SAMURAI--------------------------------------------**

**Title: **Defying Gravity

**Pairing:** SasuxSaku

**Summary:** Sakura sings a song to Sasuke about she ever so wanna be free out of her father's grip. Does Sasuke understand?

9o9o9o9o9o9o9

Sasuke rode on his ebony horse and giddied the horse to go faster. "Come on Kuro! Faster!" The horse whinnied and ran through the forest. He was heading to _their_ sanctuary place; Sakura and his. They have secretly been meeting each other ever since Sakura's father, the king, ordered her not to go outside. Her parents, the king and queen, were very overprotective of their only daughter. Of course she was, she was the PRINCESS! And him, Sasuke was only a duke. He can't possibly be the one for her. But still…

_Something has changed within me_

"Huh? Sakura-hime?" Sasuke breathed out and slowed down his horse. He jumped out his horse and walked deeper in the forest following the beautiful sound.

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

Sasuke walked closer and closer and saw the pink-haired beauty near a waterfall and singing sadly…

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes…and leap_

He touched the girl's shoulder gently and she gasped and looked around. "Hi," he smiled.

"O-Oh! Hey Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked back down and he sat next to her. "What's with the long face? Hime," Sasuke looked into her emerald orbs with his onyx ones.

"It's just…it's just…" Sakura started to cry on Sasuke's shoulder and gripped on to his shirt. "W-What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke looked surprisingly at the crying princess on his shoulder. "M-My father t-told me yesterday that-that I'm engaged to a prince in another country!" Sakura sobbed.

Sasuke widened his eyes with pain and sorrow that he gently soothed her. "It's okay Sakura…I'm always here."

"I know you are," Sakura smiled bitter sweetly at him. "It's just…I'm tired of following father's orders. I'm tired of not marrying the man I want. That's why I was singing this song. My mother sang it to me before she died," Sakura stood up and looked at the flowing waterfall.

Sasuke was quiet for a while and then he spoke up, "Please sing it for me then?"

Sakura smiled and happiness started to form in her emerald eyes. She opened her mouth and sang with happiness and freedom.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_To late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes…and leap!_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_  
But till I try, I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love,_

_It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye; _

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

Sasuke smiled at the girl who ever so wants to be free. The song was true. Oh how he wished he could marry her instead of a foreign prince. Only if that ever can happen.

_Unlimited_

_My future is unlimited_

_And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy_

_I know it sounds truly crazy,_

_And true, the vision's hazy_

_But I swear someday I'll be up in the sky_

_Defying gravity_

_Flying so high, defying gravity_

_They'll never pull me down_

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky_

_As someone told me lately;_

_Everyone deserves the chance to fly!_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me,_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am defying gravity_

_I'm flying high, defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody here is ever gonna bring me down…_

Sakura closed her mouth and smiled happily. Sasuke clapped behind her and smiled also. Sasuke went up to her and embraced her behind, "But you don't have to fly alone, cause I'm always there flying with you. If you are down, I'll fall down with you. Together." He whispered in her ear softly. Sakura smiled happily. 'I'm home.'

"Come on. We'll tell you're father together. That we want to get married," Sasuke held her hand tightly but gently. Sakura looked at his handsome onyx eyes, "Let's fly."

9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9

**A/N: AHHH! I thought it was bad, but oh well. I love this song Defying Gravity in the musical Wicked. I changed some parts around in the end but anyways please R&R!**


	4. Drabble Four: Power of Unity

**A/N: My fourth SasuxSaku drabble. OMG I'm so sorrryyyy for not updating for a very long time. I had a big delay so… in return I'll give you a longer drabble than the others!:D Please R&R! Lots of reviews!**

**-----------------------------------------CHERRY SAMURAI--------------------------------------**

**Title: **The Power of Unity

**Pairings: **SasuxSaku

**Summary: **Singing competition. Duet. Sakura and Sasuke sing a duet for the competition. Will they get along with each other? Will love blossom there?

**8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o**

"WOOHOO!!!!"

The people cheered and yelled in the crowd. The lights blazed above the cherry blossomed hair girl. The whole concert was crazy as the sound of screaming bounced off wall to wall.

"Thank you! But this will be my last stay, while I go and compete to be the top singer," her voice was heard loud and clear on the microphone.

The crowd urged not to leave but understood for this was her dream.

'This is a new start of my journey. LOOK OUT WORLD HERE I COME FOR SAKURA HARUNO IS IN THE HOUSE!'

**8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o**

BEEP BEEP!

The pink-haired girl groaned. 'Ugh. Shut up.' She slammed her hand on the alarm clock. "Hmm? What time is it?" She said groggily.

11:30

"AHHHH!!!! I ONLY HAVE 30 MINUTES TILL THE KONOHA PRE-SINGING COMPETITION!"

She sprang up and dashed to the bathroom and got ready.

**At the Kohona Pre-Singing Competition.**

'Woahh! There's a lot of people here!' The cherry blossom girl proclaimed and was amazed of the size of the competition. 'Heh. Seems like I have a lot of competition. Not that it ever stopped me,' Sakura smirked to herself and thought it would be a piece of cake.

She walked towards the registration table, "Sakura Haruno please."

The receptionist looked up and scanned the papers, "Sakura…Haruno…there it is. Okay you're up at 12:45 at Room 208. Please state the song you'll be singing first?" She wrote the piece of paper without looking up.

'Wow. Busy much?' Sakura rose up her eyebrow and opened her mouth. "Fields of Hope." She smiled to herself. 'The song mother always sang to me…'

The receptionist kept her head down and scribbled on the paper. "Okay, here's the paper and good luck. NEXT!" She said with a dull voice then boomed.

"Man someone being emo much," Sakura mumbled to herself and looked at her watch. 12:05. "Heh, I have plenty of time. Well time to explore!"

Her heels clicked on the marble floors and heading to who-knows-where! She squeezed through the crowd: boys and girls. "MOVE IT! EXCUSE ME! HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BUDDY!"

The cherry blossom haired girl panted and tried to catch her breath. "I—finally—ugh—made—it—OUT!" She regained her posture and brushed her skirt. "Okay it took 20 frickin' MINUTES! To get out of there! Jeesh!"

_Kawaita yokaze ni tabiku hana ga_

_Sasou kaori kimi wo omou_

"Huh? Do I hear something?" Sakura checked her ears and listened carefully for the faint music ringing in her ears. 'ARGH! It's so hard to hear from these people shouting! Calm down Sakura…'

_What do I want?_

_Sagashite ita_

_What do you want?_

_Mou ichido stay by my side_

The music was heard again and Sakura followed the trail of lyrics out of the noisy lobby and into the music hallways.

'Mmm…the voice…it's so melodic,' Sakura closed her eyes and felt the sweet music seeping into her.

_Oh…tashikana omoi_

_Tsutaeru tame utau yo_

The music became louder and Sakura walked closer and closer into a blue room. She peeked through the little window and saw a man at the age in the 20s.

"Hmm…must be doing his already. I can't see his face," she squinted until she can see the boy clearly enough to show his face.

_Furi sosogu hoshi_

_Iro aseta yorora no hatesae_

_Eien wo utsushite_

_Mirai tsunagete yuku_

_Yagate yoru wa akeru_

The raven-haired man closed his eyes and felt the music in him. The judges were in awe (A/N: for they were girls - -") and wrote hastily on their judge papers.

"Wow, he's so good. The music is filled with passion…he seems dreamy. AGH! Snap out of it Sakura! You don't even know this person! You don't even know how he looks like—" Sakura battled with herself until the man showed his face in her direction. Sakura widened her eyes. This young man had handsome features on his face. She can't even describe him with one word. "Well…that rests my case," Sakura admired his looks, but what she really admired was the feeling and passion of his voice he brings with the song.

_Kagiri nai sora _

_Miagete mirai egaite yuku_

_Itsumademo_

_Kotae wo sagashi aruite yuku_

_Hitori yoru wo koete_

_Forever Love_

_Oh yeah_

_Forever Mind_

The raven-haired man opened his eyes revealing onyx orbs. He smirked at the drooling judges. 'Gets them every time.' "Ahem," he grunted.

The judges recovered and cleared their throats, "Well Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, we will give you your fantastic results soon up on the board. There you'll see if you passed the preliminaries. Not that you will NOT make it. Eheheh. You are free to go Mr. Sasuke Uchiha!" The judges squealed and the man named Sasuke shook his head in annoyance.

"Tch. Woman," he mumbled and headed to the door.

Sakura gasped, 'Oh jeez! He's coming here!' Sakura stood up quickly before he opened the door and stood at the door weirdly.

Sasuke opened his eyes and noticed the strange pink-haired girl. He raised his eyebrow and said, "Who are you? And what are you doing?"

Sakura froze and his low, calm voice, "O-Oh w-well my n-name i-s…i-is—" She stuttered like a maniac.

Sasuke looked at her weirdly, 'Didn't know they accept psychos, especially with pink hair.' "Your name is?" he said annoyed and crossed his arms.

"O-OH! S-sorry. Sakura Haruno," Sakura blushed with her idiotic impression.

Sasuke closed one eye, "Sakura Haruno…suits you. Cherry blossom…no wonder you have pink hair."

Sakura took that comment offending, "What DO you mean 'no wonder you have pink hair'? Is that supposed to be an insult?" She gritted her teeth and Sasuke smirked at her actions.

"Depends how you take it. So in your case, yeah."

Sakura fumed and clenched her fists, 'WHO DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS?! AND TO THINK HE WAS A PASSIONATE, GENTLE, PRINCE-LIKE SINGER!! HE'S MORE LIKE THE ARROGANT, COLD-HEARTED, BASTARD, DICK-LESS WONDER!'

"What? Can't think of a comeback?" Sasuke found this rather amusing and just played along.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION! FYI! I have plenty of comebacks to come with! But I don't wanna waste my breath on you," Sakura crossed her arms annoyed with his arrogance, obnoxious attitude.

Sasuke looked at her with curiosity, 'Hn. A girl who actually stands up to me.' "Well, I don't want you to waste my time. We'll see again, Haruno." Sasuke walked away, hands in his pocket.

"Hey—Hey! COME BACK HERE! We're not finished yet! Actually, fine run away," Sakura blew a childish raspberry (A/N: in case you're wondering its this smiley! xP)

Sasuke smirked as her loud voice rang the hallways.

Sakura huffed and puffed and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around, "What now— Oh! Eheheh…" She saw a man with a mask on his face. "Miss, can you quiet down in the hallways please? There's other people who are trying to sing for the pre-competition," the man said gently and smiled under his mask.

"O-oh! I'm sorry. Yes I will. Eheheh," Sakura rubbed her head embarrassed. 'That—that dick-less wonder is going to pay! What's his name again? Sasuge Itching? Singing Ug-lyy? Sasupe Uchina? Sasuisgay? Sachizzle Uchizzle? Sasu…Sasu OH! Sasuke Uchiha!'

The man looked at her dazed face, "Uhm, are you okay miss?"

Sakura snapped to reality, "Oh yes I am! Don't mind me! Heheh." She blushed a tint of pink.

The man in the mask smiled again and spoke, "Is your name happened to be Sakura Haruno?"

"Yep! The one and only!" She smiled brightly at the gray-haired man.

The gray-haired man scanned to her green eyes to her pink hair. "Cherry blossom…no wonder you have pink hair!" He smiled under his mask. (A/N: like this! nn)

Sakura twitched, "That sounds familiar…"

"_Cherry blossom…no wonder you have pink hair."_

_Sasuke smirked. _

'THE SAME UCHIHA BASTARD SAID THE SAME THING! ARGH HOW DARE THE MAN SAY THE SAME THI—'

"_Depends how you take it. In your case, yes."_

"It suits you. Such a pretty flower," the man spoke, snapping Sakura's thoughts.

"Huh?" Sakura widened her eyes for the compliment. 'How dare the man say the same thingy so nicely,' Sakura flashed a sweet smile. "Why, thank you!"

"Better than that Uchiha," she muttered softly.

"Better than who?" The man tilted his head down thought he heard something.

"Oh n-nothing!" Sakura froze and laughed a little. 'I should be careful of what I say outloud.' (- -;) "And your name is?" She looked up at the tall man.

"Hm? Yes! Sorry for my manners," the man rubbed his head. (;)

"It's okay it's better than that bastard…" Sakura muttered to herself again.

"Umm excuse me? You said something?"

"OH NOTHING! Continue! Eheheh don't mind me," Sakura laughed hesistantly.

"Okay, the names Kakashi Hatake. I am your judge for today," Kakashi smiled and shook her hand.

"Oh! My judge? It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hatake!" Sakura gladly shook his hand.

"Please call me Kakashi. Mr. Hatake makes it seems like I'm so old," he spoke with a little amusement. "Let's go then! It's now time to hear you sing. Follow me." He dragged her arm and ran to the room.

"AHH!!"

A trail of dust was followed.

"Here we are! We got here in…." Kakashi looked at his watch. "Exactly in 30 seconds! Sakura you got here fine?" He looked over the pink-haired girl on the ground gasping for air. She raised an ok sign and her hand flopped back on the ground. "Good, cause I hope you have the energy to sing for me now."

Sakura sprang up with sudden energy and blasted out, "I'M SO READY! I've been waiting for this!"

"Okay then. Great enthusiasm! You can start at anytime," Kakashi sat in his desk and got his pen and paper ready.

Sakura breathed a few deep breaths with her eyes closed. She stood quiet for a few seconds and then she opened her emerald orbs.

_Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_Anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

_Inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_Chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta_

_Anata no yume wo miteta_

_Kodomo no you ni waratteta_

_Natsukashiku mada tooku_

_Sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

_Itsuka midori no asa ni_

_Itsuko tadoritsukeru to_

_Fuyugareta kono sora wo_

_Shinjiteiru kara_

_Fields of hope_

Kakashi widened his eyes from the angelic voice that came out of this young woman. 'The pitch is right on, the tone is perfect, she has strong air pipes,…hmm very interesting.' He scribbled down on his paper as Sakura continued to sing.

'Mother…this song is for you.'

_Umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta_

_Yasashii ano te wo sagshiteru_

Sasuke heard a light melodic voice floating down the halls. 'Hmm? What a strong held sound. Where is it from?' He stride the hallways and followed the trail of music.

_Inori no utagoe hitotsu kieta mata hajimaru_

_Tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku_

_Itsuka midori no asa e_

_Subete no yoru wo koete_

_Sore wa tada hitori zutsu_

_Mitsukete yuku basho dakara_

_Ima wa tada kono mune de_

_Anata wo atatametai_

_Natsukashiku mada tooi_

_Yasuragi no tame ni_

_Fields of hope_

Kakashi closed his eyes and felt the song was sad and happy at the same time. 'This girl puts so much emotion and passion in the song. She must be a talented singer.'

Sasuke stopped in front of a room and peeked through the window slits. His eyes scanned around the room. "Huh? Kakashi? What is he doing here? What? Pinky?" He saw Sakura sing her heart out to the song. He slowly closed his eyes and breathed deeply and felt in peace and serenity.

_Nastukashiku mada tooi_

_Yakusoku no nohara_

_Fields of hope_

_Fields of hope…_

Sakura breathed out her last note and breathed sincerely. She smiled to herself and thought about her mom. 'Mother, I'll make you proud.'

"Well? I'm finished. What do you think?"

Kakashi finished what he last wrote and clapped proudly. "Fantastic job Sakura! It was well beautifully sung! You sang it with some emotion it amazed me."

Sakura blushed at the comments and giggled.

Back at the window, Sasuke smirked and turned around with his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi peeked an eye at the window and saw him. "And it seems I wasn't the only audience here." Sakura tilted her head with confusion, "Huh?"

"Come in, Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi shouted out at the door and Sakura's ears perked up. "WHAT?! UCHIHA?!?" Her eyes darted at the door as the Uchiha walked in.

"Hn. Guess I was seen," Sasuke grunted and smirked at the same time and looked at Kakashi. "Sensei. And you, it seems we met sooner."

"What? Sensei what?! What's going on here?" Sakura shouted out with surprise. She pointed at both of them with shock.

"You know, it's not polite to point at people, Haruno," Sasuke smirked at the pink-haired girl.

Sakura grew a vein, "What do you know about being polite?! Well, what-i-oughta!"

"Sakura calm down. I know this is all a shock from you, but this young man was my student," Kakashi tried to calm her senses down.

Sakura finally let out some steam and quietly said, "Student? Huh? For what?"

"For singing of course!" Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Meet Sasuke Uchiha student under the Konoha Blue Records of Music."

"Konoha Blue Records of Music?" Sakura widened her eyes. 'That's where mother went to…I heard it was a very hard, expensive, one of the best music schools. "Really? Uchiha here?" She glared at him.

Sasuke glared at her back and retorted, "Why? Sound surprising?"

"Well, not really. I should've figured with such a cocky, I-HAVE-MORE-BRAINS-THAN-YOU bastard can go to such school," Sakura praised herself with victory. 'AHA SCORE!'

Sasuke smirked and fought back, "And such pathetic girl like you can't go to such school? If I have all the brains and talent and all."

'BOO! Score reduction.' "ARGH! YOU SMART-ASS! SHUT UP!" Sakura pouted and crossed her arms cutely. Kakashi was amused by the two and had an idea, for later of course.

"Well anyways Sakura. You seemed to have meet Sasuke here. And you will find out your results at the board outside at….2…right now. Whoops! I have to hand this in. Okay then, ja!" Kakashi ran out of the door and left the two singers in the room.

Sakura glared hardly at the Uchiha and Uchiha did the same, but amused. When Sakura was about to belt something at Sasuke, he spoke, "Nice singing."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Did the Sasuke Uchiha give a compliment? "What? Say that again? I thought you said 'Nice singing'. Okay I'm ready."

"I did say that," Sasuke looked away.

"What? Say that again?" Sakura innocently titled her head.

Sasuke thought of it the wrong way and gritted his teeth, "Stop joking around Haruno. And don't make me say it again."

"What? I really didn't hear that correctly. I thought you actually said 'Nice singing'. Or was it 'nice synching'? So I just want you to say it again!" Sakura yelled at him.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "You really want me to believe that?"

"YES! I DO!"

Sasuke remained silent and closed his eyes and turned around, "Hn. Whatever."

Sasuke began to walk away to the door, when Sakura reached out to grab his arm, "Hey! You have to tell me what you said!"

"No," Sasuke looked up and shook his arm, but she wouldn't come off.

"PLEASE!!!" Sakura gave him a puppy face and Sasuke went into her trap.

'No…not the PUPPY FACE!' Sasuke twitched with annoyance and freaked out. "Haruno! Get off!"

"NO!" She clutched his arm and held tighter.

"HARUNO!" Sasuke roughly shook his arm and tried to pry her off. 'What kind of grip does she have?'

Sasuke looked up at the clock and it was time for the results. "SAKURA HURRY UP AND LET GO!"

Sakura opened her eyes with shock, "Did you just say 'Sakura'? You actually said my first name?"

Sasuke froze and hit himself mentally, "Hn."

Sakura held his arm for a few seconds and then smiled, "Thanks for saying my name, Sasuke." She let go of his arm. Sasuke looked at her with wide onyx eyes and then rubbed his arm. "Let's go. We have to get our results." He grabbed Sakura's arm and sprinted to the lobby where the board is.

Sakura looked at her arm and looked at the hand, which held her arm. She then looked at Sasuke on the back of his head and smiled softly.

"THE RESULTS ARE NOW UP!"

The crowd was gathering around the board and was shouting. Some people cheered, some people cried. "YES I GOT IN!" "-crying-"

Sasuke and Sakura reached to the crowd and Sakura was amazed of the amount of people. Sasuke grabbed tightly on Sakura's arm and squeezed through the crowd to the bulletin board. "Um…Sasuke you can let go of me now," Sakura meekly said to Sasuke as soon as they reached to the board. Sasuke quickly let go and blushed a little without letting her see. Sasuke scanned his onyx eyes on the board until he found his name. He smirked, "Hn."

"I supposed you got in?" Sakura raised her eyebrow this time and he just hned. Sakura rolled her eyes and scanned for her name. Sakura Haruno. "YES! I GOT IN!" She jumped up happily and then regained her posture. "One step closer to my goal!"

"Ahem. For the people who didn't make the preliminaries, I'm sorry. You can come back next time or don't try at all," the announcer announced.

"Wow harsh much?" Sakura mumbled and Sasuke heard and chuckled mentally. 'Woah I need not just do that,' Sasuke thought.

"BUT for the people who DID make the preliminaries. CONGRATULATIONS! FOR YOU GUYS ARE WINNERS!" the announcer cheered.

"Jerk. Thinks that the people who didn't make it are losers? What kind of announcer does he think he is?! Reminds me of someone..,." Sakura looked at Sasuke and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Nothing. Just leave me in my thoughts."

Sasuke raised his shoulders, "Whatever."

"Now your next task is you will be paired up girl to boy or boy to girl and sing a duet. Our objective is singing how good you sing with other people and harmonize for this round."

"What? A duet?" Sakura mouthed the words and closed her eyes. 'Well, I'll do anything to get to my goal. Hope my partner is someone suitable."

Sasuke twitched his eyebrows, 'A duet? Ugh, my partner is just going to slow me down.'

"But for this round, you will have an instructor that will guide you on this round. But he is just there to instruct your voices and give comments, he will not help you what you exactly have to do to improve. Remember your performance is as a group. If one falls, the other may not continue either. So it's like a lose-lose situation."

"Oh great," Sakura sarcastically said to herself. "That's nice to know."

Sasuke just hned to himself and got annoyed, 'My partner **better** not get in my way.'

"Okay, here's the list of the duet," The announcer posted the list on the bulletin board. The crowd of people gathered around again and looked for their partner.

Sakura sweat dropped and looked at the crowd, 'These people are ridiculous.' Sakura reached to the bulletin and looked at her name. "So Sakura Haruno with….What?" She read the name again, "What?!"

Sasuke headed to the list and scanned for his name again. He froze at his name and hned to himself.

Sakura looked at the list again, until she felt a tap on the shoulder. "Are you Sakura Haruno?"

(A/N: AHA! You thought it was Sasuke huhn? Eheheh)

She turned her head around and saw a young man with dark blue hair and golden eyes. "Yes…are you Akito Akuzaku?"

Akito smiled and said, "Sure thing. So you must be Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled back and asked, "How did you know it's me."

"Your pink hair," he pointed at her hair and grinned.

Sakura anime dropped, then stood up normally, 'Jeez I should start dying my hair to a normal hair color.' "Okay then let's see who's our instructor…what?! Kakashi Hatake?!"

"Hey guys! Sakura and Akito," Kakashi waved at them. "Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're our instructor."

"Correct, but there's a mistake here…"

Sasuke waited until his partner came. "YOU ARE SASUKE UCHIHA? RIGHT?!"

Sasuke flinched, 'Don't tell me…she's a fa—'

"OMG! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" the girl squealed.

'NOO!' Sasuke thought his head a major mental breakdown.

The girl had a short mini mini skirt and tight shirt with long red hair that reached her hips. She had matching red eyes too to match. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I, AKIRA TOSHI IS PARTNERS WITH THE SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched, 'Can someone shut her up?!' "Hn, whatever. Just don't get in my way and lower your voice, girl."

"OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR YOU SASUKE!" she grabbed his arm giddily and Sasuke groaned. 'Please someone help.'

"Hey Sasuke over here!"

Sasuke peeked over his shoulder and saw Kakashi waving at them. "Saved by Kakashi," Sasuke smirked. He dragged the clingy girl to Kakashi and he saw Sakura with her partner. "What's the news?"

"Well, there has been a misunderstanding here. You guys have to switch partners," Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Akira shouted out. Akito and Sasuke just remained calm, 'Doesn't matter, as long as we win.' "For real Kakashi?" Sakura shouted at him with shcok. "Real as I can be," Kakashi replied. "NOOO! I CAN NEVER BE PARTED FROM SASUKE! NEVER!" Akira whined and grabbed Sasuke's arm tighter almost cutting his circulation.

"If you don't, you will be disqualified," Kakashi stated calmly.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Sakura shouted and shook Kakashi's arm.

Sasuke shot his eyes open and glared at his former sensei. Kakashi noticed his deadly glare and sweat dropped, "Eheheh…I was joking Sakura. You'll just have an huge argument with the manager of this competition," Kakashi rubbed his head.

"I see…" Sakura pondered. 'Well, Sasuke does have a great voice and he can really help me in the duet…alright it's decided.' "I agree."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. Sakura noticed this and said quickly, "But I'm only doing this because it's just decided and I do not wanna argue with the big boss here."

"WELL I DON'T AGREE! DEFINETELY NOT!" Akira shouted twice as loud than Sakura. Kakashi wanted to get this over with. I mean it was a simple plan to see Sasuke and Sakura together and work.

"_What do you mean Kakashi? You want to arrange Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno together for the duet?" the manager asked._

"_Yes, it's my intention," Kakashi firmly said._

"_What's your reason?"_

"_I think that if they're together, they can find a true reason to sing and improve with each other," Kakashi closed his eyes._

"_Hmmm…sounds convincing…okay you got it," the manager agreed._

"Then why don't Sasuke decide who he wants? Sakura or Akira?" Kakashi suggested looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked both at them. "Can I work as a soloist?"

"NO," Kakashi lowered his voice.

Sasuke sighed, "I pick Haruno."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, 'Great choice!'

Sakura blinked and then sighed, "Okay then. I can't complain."

Akito just shrugged, "Whatever. But it was nice meeting you Sakura Haruno." He kissed her hand gently like a gentleman.

Sasuke noticed this and his eyes showed a tint of anger. Kakashi noticed Sasuke's eyes underneath his mask.

Akira shouted with anger, "Why her Sasuke?! She's not worthy of you!"

Sasuke looked at her, "If she's not worthy of me, then you must be lower."

Akira gasped in shock, "Come Akita or whatever." She dragged Akito away from them.

"Now that's over, why don't you two come here with me," Kakashi headed to a private room for them to practice. Sasuke followed Kakashi, hands in his pockets, and listening to his iPod. "When did Sasuke have that iPod? Random," Sakura followed Sasuke while humming a tune.

"Here we are. Now you two decide on the song and practice for an hour on it and I'll come back to instruct you," Kakashi decided to leave them 'alone' together.

"Wait Kakashi, umm…when do we perform?" Sakura asked quietly for once.

"Why, tonight of course!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"What?!" Sakura shouted out again.

"What?" Sasuke spoke in a low voice.

"You heard me. Tonight, in front of an audience and in front of the judges," Kakashi grinned and waved. "Good bye and good luck!"

"Wait! KAKASHI!" Sakura went to the door and heard a click noise. "Did he just—"

"Yeah he did. Let's work on a song already," Sasuke headed over a cabinet with all the songs you can think of.

"What type of song do you want to sing?" Sakura went over to the cabinet and Sasuke shrugged. "I don't' know I'm asking you. What?"

"Um…how about a—"

"I'm not singing a girl song," Sasuke lowered his eyes and glared and Sakura kept her jaw tight. Sakura scanned over the desk and saw a note.

_Why don't you guys sing The Power of Unity. (:D)_

_-Kakashi x)_

Sakura sweat dropped, "Sasuke, how about The Power of Unity?"

Sasuke looked over her, "I don't care it seems easy. And we can put our own rhythm and melody to it. Cause it's originally a slower song."

"Sure," Sakura agreed and went to the cabinet. Sasuke rummaged the cabinets until he found it.

He handed Sakura a copy of lyrics and Sasuke scanned his. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Not doing it."

Sakura creased hers, "Why not?"

"It's about—love," Sasuke grunted.

"So? Your song you sung for the preliminaries was about love," Sakura fought back.

"It was given to me. If I didn't sing it, I wouldn't be here," Sasuke glared at her emerald eyes.

"Then why ARE you here?" the voice echoed the room leaving Sasuke silent. All you can hear are there breathing and the beat of their hearts.

"I'm here, because I have an ambition. I have something to do and prove to someone, nothing more than that. All I have to do is sing to get to my goal. It's my duty. I can't let anyone past me or get the better of me. I have nothing else except for this and I have to do it for my family name," Sasuke stated. "You?"

"Mine? Well, I have sort of an ambition too. You see, my family is broken apart and well my mother passed away when I was little," Sakura's voice became soft and her eyes seemed to lose a little of its light. Sasuke lowered his eyes and could feel the same. "I have to…sing for her. That's it sing for her. It's like a promise I guess, just sing and be the best for her. Cause you see…she was a famous singer too. She was the best she brought life to her music and to people. I guess I just have to be the best for her. Even if it means to beat you," Sakura looked into Sasuke's deep eyes. "So I guess that's all it matters."

Sasuke hned then they heard Kakashi's voice.

"YOU IDIOTS! I can't believe I'm saying this but IDIOTS!"

"What?" Sakura and Sakura looked at Kakashi's face with shock.

"Don't you guys know what passion for music is? You sing a song with emotion and passion, but you guys don't know the real reason why you sing!? You think it's all for duty and to be the best? Unlike other music like instruments, singing is the hardest thing you can do. Your body IS the instrument, only you can make it work and create beautiful music. With an instrument, you can make beautiful without breaking a sweat. With many practice with an instrument you make music come out of it, but for singing only YOU can determine what music you want to make out of. You feel the notes and melody out of your body, like a river in a stream flowing in your veins. Did you forget why you want to sing? Why you sing for yourself and others? Sasuke, did you forget how much you love singing? When you were my student long ago, you enjoyed it so much with laughter and happiness. And Sakura did you forget why your mother sang?" Kakashi lectured the two.

Sasuke remembered his days when he was singing for himself and his family. Not to just do it for duty and to surpass somebody.

Sakura remembered her mother's words before she passed away.

"_Sakura, don't forget who you are and why you sing. The reason you sing is because you love it. Music is your life, Sakura. And my life, sing it with love in your heart and passion."_

Tears came out of Sakura and sadness loomed over Sasuke's.

"Now, I didn't make you guys to be all gloomy. But just to let you work together and start singing with passion and for the TRUE reason of singing," Kakashi left again leaving them two to ponder.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke smirked. "Okay let's do it," Sasuke picked up his lyrics. Sakura smiled cheerfully and thought about her mother. 'Mother, I won't forget. As long I have Sasuke on my side, to help me win this. Because I'm doing this to sing for it's the thing I love, and even if I lose it's okay.'

The time they practiced Sasuke and Sakura bonded together. They understood each other and had same experiences. Sasuke slowly became to melt his inner shell and Sakura learned the true reason of singing and the competition, same with Sasuke.

"You think we're ready?" Sakura breathed out with hope. "Of course," Sasuke smirked at her and grabbed her hand tightly. "Let's do it," Sasuke whispered, "together." Sakura smiled. Kakashi entered, "It seems like you guys don't need my advice for you're perfect as long as you work together with your voices. I signed you up on one of the first!" Kakashi winked at them and he noticed their hands. "And I see both you…got along with each other?"

They both let go and blushed. "U-Um Kakashi! Can we get ready for the performance?" Sakura stuttered embarrassed. Sasuke just looked away with faint pink cheeks. "Of course. On the left of us is the girl's changing room and on the right is the boys," Kakashi under his mask. They nodded hastily and dashed to their rooms. Kakashi chuckled, "I love my job."

It was the night, the night when the two will shine and show the people their passion for music.

"UP FIRST AKIRA TOSHI AND AKITO AKUZAKU!"

"Heh. Just don't mess up," Akira scolded her partner. Her partner sweat dropped and just nodded, "Whatever. Oh Sakura!" He noticed Sakura out with Sasuke and she smiled at him. "Hey Akito!" Sasuke glared at him and held tightly on Sakura's hand. Sakura looked at him with astonishment, but shook it. "SASUKE!" Akira pushed Akito away and broke the hands of Sasuke and Sakura. "How have you been!"

Sasuke signed, "Couldn't been better."

"Akito! You okay?" Sakura ran over to Akito helping him up.

Akito smiled, "I'm fine Sakura. Thank you." He kissed Sakura's cheek lightly and Sasuke fumed.

Sasuke pried Akira off, "I think it's time for you to sing." He gritted his teeth and grabbed Sakura's hand.

Akito smirked at Sasuke's action and smiled at Sakura, "Wish us luck!"

Sakura was still blushing from the kiss and then smiled, "Good luck!"

The two partners went up on stage and began to sing their song.

As they sang their song Sakura became worried. They're actually pretty good!

"Sasuke…do you think…we can be as good as them?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with worried eyes.

Sasuke smirked and held her hand gently but firmly, "Yeah. Cause we're better."

Sakura smiled melodically as the song ended.

"NEXT SASUKE UCHIHA AND SAKURA HARUNO!"

Akito wiped his bead of sweat with his towel, "Sakura, good luck." Akito smiled as Sakura nodded and smiled back. "SASUKE GOOD LUCK SWEETIE!" Akira hugged Sasuke tightly while Sasuke tched and hned.

Sasuke saw Sakura shake a little. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Sakura, don't be scared. I'll be there for you. I—"

The curtains opened revealing a bright light shining on them. Many people were in the audience waiting to her their song. Sakura breathe deeply and beamed with happiness, "Sasuke…thank you. I know you'll be there for me." Sasuke smirked knowing the confident Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura breathed deeply and opened their mouths bringing harmony and revealing gracious and melodic sound.

(A/N: **text**Sasuke. TextSakura. Text together)

_I reach out to you_

_**You reach out to me**_

_And together we will be a bridge of love_

_Arms wide open_

_**Hopes held high**_

_Gaining confidence from our common bond,_

_We will rise and face the futures hand in hand._

_In the power of unity,_

_We will stand_

_I will place my hand in yours_

_**My hand in yours**_

And together we will go

**Will go**

_Far above and beyond_

_Where we could ever go alone._

_It's the power of you with me_

_This is the power of unity._

_**I will hold your hand**_

_**Never letting go.**_

_**You can trust that I am with you all the way**_

_**Hearts wide open,**_

_**Dreams held high.**_

_Growing stronger now, _

_As we move ahead _

_In the joy we feel from walking side by side._

_The power of unity is our guide_

_I will place my hand in yours_

_**My hand in yours**_

_And together we will go_

_**Will go**_

_Far above and beyond_

_Where we could ever go alone._

_It's the power of you with me_

_This is the power of unity._

_**We are many candles, joined together,**_

_**Glowing with one flame**_

_And the world is brighter for the light we share_

_I will place my hand in yours_

_**In yours**_

_And together we will go_

_**Will go**_

_Far above and beyond _

_Where we could ever go alone_

_It's the power of you with me._

_Woahh_

_This is the power of unity_

_**Of unity**_

They breathed the last note in harmony and felt when the music flowed within them just like Kakashi said. The crowds cheered hysterically and the judges nodded and grinned with approval and wrote their results. Kakashi smiled under his mask proudly.

Sakura smiled and held Sasuke's hand sweetly. Sasuke looked at her and smiled; a true smile. Sakura blushed and whispered, "You should smile like that more often, you know?" "You should smile everyday," Sasuke smirked this time. Sakura playfully hit his shoulder and whispered out, "We did it. I felt it. I felt the lyrics and music seep through me again. And the song Sasuke…I mean it."

Sasuke looked up at the lights, "Yeah. Me too."

They both went back in holding hands together and people with cameras came in. "SASUKE UCHIHA! SAKURA HARUNO! DAUGHTER THE HARUNO AND SON OF UCHIHA! ARE YOU A COUPLE? WILL YOU BE STILL SINGING AS A SOLOIST?"

Sasuke smirked and held Sakura in bridal style, "Nah. We're going to be in a duet forever." Sakura blushed at his actions.

Sasuke went away from the people and put Sakura down. "You know, you changed a lot," Sakura crossed her arms and smirked. Sasuke was about to smirk in return, but smiled instead. "I know, it's because of you. Sakura, thank you." He was about to kiss her, when Sakura kissed his cheek quickly. "Aha!" She laughed and ran out of the doors. Sasuke looked at her direction and laughed softly, "Sakura Haruno!"

Leaving the trail of music behind them.

**8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o**

**A/N: Well here's the long drabble:D Just to let you know: Sasuke's song for the preliminaries was_ Forever Mind By: Se7en_. Sakura's song for the preliminaries was _Fields of Hope By: Rie Tanaka._ The Duet song _The Power of Unity_. Don't know the singerxD it's a song we sang in chorus before:P.**

**And for _Forever Mind_, if you hear it…Sasuke does not sound like Se7en. He's much lowerxD**


	5. Chapter Five: Kiss the Rain

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry for not updating lately. I hate a major writer's block and finals were coming upxP But I finally updated right now so please R&R lots!**

**-----------------------------------------CHERRY SAMURAI -------------------------------------**

**Title: **Kiss the Rain

**Pairings: **SasuxSaku

**Summary: **"What's your favorite fantasy?" "To kiss in the rain, what's yours?" "To be the one **kissing you**."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gah, I hate rain," Sasuke muttered under his breath, while drinking his coffee. "Hey Sasuke, cheer up!" Sakura was next to him and smiled. They were sitting in a café and heard the clanks of the dishes, the people chattering, smelling the sweet aroma of the coffee, and watching the raindrops hit the window in front of them. "Hn, but I do hate rain," Sasuke sipped his coffee and glared at the window in front of them.

Sakura sighed at his attitude and pouted, "Why DO you hate the rain so much Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped drinking and put down his cup. Silence his the air and tension was surging between them. 'Gosh Sakura! You hit a quiet spot there!' "Eheheh…that's okay Sasuke you don't have to answer—"

"It's because it reminds me how everything was taken away from me," Sasuke glared at the cup in his hand. He could see his reflection on the coffee's liquid surface. Sakura stayed quiet for a while and then said quietly, "What happened?" Sasuke closed his eyes and returned drinking, "Nothing…"

"Oh…" Sakura looked at the window in front of her and smiled a bit. Sasuke looked at her at the corner of his eye, "What's with the smile?" Sakura was startled a little but smiled brightly in return, "Oh nothing! It's just…the rain reminds me of my mother…how she always told me stories when it was raining."

Sasuke looked a little interested and his eyes told her to continue, saying nothing. Sakura chuckled at his action for Sasuke wasn't much of words, "When I was little on rainy days like these, my mother would always tell me stories. All different kind of stories, humor, mystery, horror, romance, you name it." Sasuke just nodded and Sakura continued, "But the stories she told the most was fantasy. Like how the prince has to battle a monstrous dragon to save the princess, or how a girl turned out living in rags but then lived in a castle and became a princess, or how a princess was poisoned and a prince—"

"That's stupid…they're all about princes and princesses," Sasuke interrupted. Sakura looked insulted, "Yeah, so? It's fun to hear and besides it all ends in a happy ending." Sasuke scoffed, "Happy endings? There's no such thing as happy endings…" Sakura pouted but can understand him, 'He's been through so much…of course he hasn't experienced many happy moments…' "Not all stories end in happy endings. My mother told me this one story when I was a bit older and it was so tragic. It made me cry all the time how the couples never really been together…"

"Let me guess, a love story?" Sasuke muttered and looked at her with a i-know-I'm-right stare. Sakura looked at him with surprise, "You know Sasuke?" Sasuke sighed, "I'm not stupid Sakura. I can tell it's a love story, the way girl's cry over it all the time." Sasuke muttered the last sentenced and sipped his coffee. "What did you say Sasuke?" Sakura titled her head at him and motioned the waiter for more coffee. "Nothing. Continue."

"Right so anyway, this story was called Romeo and Juliet. It's a Shakespeare novel and is very famous around the world. It takes place during the Renaissance and there were two houses: the Capulets and the Montagues. The two houses weren't enemies at first. Romeo was from the Montagues and Juliet was from the Capulets. There was a ball the Capulets held and Romeo and his cousin Benvolio wanted to attend the ball secretely to meet this girl named Rosaline. But instead of falling in love with Rosaline, he fell in love with Juliet. After they meet secretly every night wishing to be together. But then something terrible happened, Tybalt, Juliet's cousin killed Mercutio, Romeo's friend. With rage, Romeo killed Tybalt as revenge. The Capulets and the Montagues heard this horrible news and they became sworn enemies. Juliet was horrified with this news and her father urged to search and kill Romeo. But Juliet longed to be with Romeo forever and asked the Friar for help. He gave Juliet this drug that makes her be in a death-like coma for forty-two hours. The Friar sent a messenger to tell Romeo that it was only a plan, but Romeo never got the message and when he met Juliet…he thought she was dead. He was consumed with depression that he drank a poison he had. And when Juliet woke up, she saw Romeo's dead body beside her and took his dagger and stabbed her heart. And so…the two lovers never was together again…" Sakura ended with a soft voice and felt tears about to come.

Sasuke was quiet, "…that was stupid of Romeo." Sakura shook her tears out, "What??" Sasuke continued and drank his second cup of coffee, "I said it was stupid of Romeo to commit suicide like that. Even though he never knew Juliet was dead, he should realize that he's risking his life too. It's stupid he took his life away for such girl…" Sakura had a tint of anger in her eyes, "Sasuke! How can you say that! He committed suicide cause he knows that life without her is life without living! His life **was** her and he loved her so much that he took his life away!" Sasuke, as stubborn as he was, argued, "But if he really loved her, he would keep on living for her. I mean…isn't that what Juliet would wanted?"

Sakura became quiet and took in his words, '…he's right…I mean if Sasuke and I had that type of relationship…which I don't think will happen, I would want Sasuke to live on for me…not throw away his life…' But Sakura was stubborn and huffed and crossed her arms, "Whatever!" Sasuke smirked at her childish actions and spoke quietly, "I always win." Sakura looked at him with the corner of her eye, "I heard that."

It was quiet again and then Sakura looked at her watch, "We should get going now Sasuke." "Hn," Sasuke took one last sip and stood up. Sakura said her thank yous and goodbyes and went to the front door outside. Sakura looked up a the grey sky as the sky teared more rain, "Awww. It's still raining and we didn't bring an umbrella." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, "We should wait until the rain stops…cause I'm not getting wet." Sakura chuckled teasingly, "Why? Don't wanna ruin your gelled-chicken hair?" Sasuke glared and retorted, "Hey! It takes me a lot of time to put my hair like this. And it does not look like a chicken!"

Sakura looked away and spoke sarcastically, "Yeah yeah sure, Sasuke. Whatever you say." Sasuke pouted and smirked without letting her noticing. As the rain was still pouring and silence was measured, Sakura spoke, "You know, all of the stories my mother told me, I had no favorite." Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Not even the Romeo and Juliet one?" Sakura shook her head, "Nope." "How about the fantasies?" Sasuke looked at her curiously. "Nope. Not even that. Actually…I do," Sakura smiled and continued to look at the rain falling. Sasuke then looked at the sky and none of them spoke again for a few minutes. Sasuke broke the silence, "Then what is your favorite fantasy?" Sakura spoke was silent for a while and looked at him with a sweet smile. "To kiss in the rain." Sasuke looked at her weirdly and Sakura noticed. "What? Doesn't have to be a story," Sakura laughed but Sasuke continued to look weirdly at her. Sakura tilted her head, "Why? You never thought about kissing in the rain?" Sasuke looked away having a tint of pink on his cheeks, "No." Sakura smiled and didn't noticed his blush, "Well…I really wish I can kiss in the rain with the person I love." Sakura looked shyly at him and hoping Sasuke would notice she was referring to him, but doubted it. Sasuke looked at her and thought, 'Maybe you will…'

Then Sakura shook her head, "What's yours?" Sasuke was taken back from her question and looked away, "Nothing." "Oh come on! You got to have SOME favorite fantasy?" Sakura playfully pulled his arm. "Come on Sakura. Let go," Sasuke pulled his arm but Sakura wouldn't let go. "Come on!" "No." "Come on!" "No!" "COME ON SASUKE!" "NO SAKURA!" And it went on for minutes and Sasuke finally gave up. "Okay okay Sakura I get it." Sakura cheered and shouted, "AHA! I beat Sasuke Uchiha!" And she didn't realize she was right outside getting wet from the rain. Sasuke looked at her idiotic appearance and then smirked. "Hey Sakura stop cheering. Don't you want to know? Cause I'm totally fine by not telling," Sasuke called out and Sakura's ears perked up and scampered to Sasuke. "NO! Please tell!" Sakura looked at him regaining her posture and still didn't realize her clothes were wet. Sasuke took a second. "Sooo, what's yours?" Sakura leaned in to hear what he's about to say.

Sasuke looked at the sky and the rain and then to Sakura. "Come on Sakura," he pulled Sakura and went right under the rain. It wasn't cold, the rain was warm and Sakura almost drooled by Sasuke's appearance, but then snapped out of her mind. "Err…Sasuke? What are we doing underneath the rain?" Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her emerald eyes. Onyx to emerald. "My fantasy is to be the one kissing you." Sakura widened her eyes and didn't believe what she was hearing, "W-What?" Sasuke smirked at her reaction, "Sakura what was your favorite fantasy again?" "To kiss in the rain, but Sasuke I still don't understand why we—" and then was interrupted by a warm sensation. Sakura realized that it was Sasuke and was burning with happiness inside of her. 'I-I can't believe it! My fantasies coming true!' They broke for air and Sasuke spoke, "Did your fantasy come true?" Sakura smiled the best smile she can conjure up. "Of course."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
